Zwei Fledermäuse zum Preis von einer
by tanzendeFeder
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Snape will sich endlich der Forschung widmen. Nur ist er mit dem Ersatz, den Dumbledore für ihn gefunden hat, nicht einverstanden. Ignoriert das 6. und 7. Buch der Reihe. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld an dieser Geschichte.
1. Chapter 1

Ich setzte nach dem 5. Band der Harry Potter Bücher an, ignoriere die zwei letzten Bücher und katapultiere uns in die Zukunft.

Dumbledore lebt, Snape lebt, Voldemort ist besiegt, der Krieg ist gewonnen **Jubel**

Näher Informationen, wie das alles gekommen ist, werden zum Teil und nach und nach während meiner Geschichte offenbart.

Unsere Geschichte beginnt 6 Jahre nach dem Abschlussjahr des goldenen Trios.

Viel Spaß

P.S ich arbeite ohne Beta, wer also Fehler findet, darf sich daran erfreuen und sie behalten ;)

Konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen.

 **1\. Kapitel**

„Serverus ich habe endlich einen mehr als qualifizierten Ersatz für dich gefunden. Deiner Forschungsreise steht nichts mehr im Wege!", Albus Dumbledore zwinkerte verschmitzt.

Er bedeutete Snape mit ihm zu kommen, um seinen Ersatz selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Snape hob abschätzend eine Augenbraue.

„Ach so schnell, wirklich Albus? Nachdem du meine Bitte um Forschungsurlaub so vehement abgewiesen und als unmöglich durchführbar erklärt hast? Weil es unmöglich wäre so schnell einen Ersatz zu finden?"

Dumbledore lachte ertappt und winkte lässig mit der Hand ab.

„Mein lieber Serverus, wenn ich dich dauerhaft als Lehrer behalten will, muss ich dir wohl gewisse Zugeständnisse machen. Der Krieg ist vorbei und gewonnen, dir stehen eine menge Möglichkeiten offen. Nachdem du deine Vertretung eingewiesen hast, kannst du dir deine gewünschte Auszeit nehmen."

„Und diese Vertretung soll qualifiziert genug sein mich zu ersetzen?", fragte Snape gedehnt.

„Oh Sie ist mehr als nur qualifiziert!", Dumbledore zwinkerte seinem Professor für Zaubertränke unschuldig zu.

„Sie?"

Er war stehen geblieben, eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich Snape. Mit Anspannung folgte er Dumbledore zu seinem Büro.

Albus ließt Serverus zuerst eintreten und ein diebisches Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Snape dagegen hatte keinen Grund zur Freude, als sein Blick auf die junge Frau fiel, welche mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand.

 _„Bei Merlins Eiern, bitte nicht."_

Weiche nussbraune Haare ergossen sich in Wellen über ihren wohlgeformten Rücken.

„Serverus ich denke du wirst bestens vertraut sein mit Professor Granger."

Hermione drehte sich um, als sie die Stimme des Direktors hörte und lächelte ein wenig steif Snape zu.

Snape konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie zu einer äußerst attraktiven Frau herangewachsen war, mit Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen. Aber so sah doch keine ernst zunehmende Professorin für Zaubertränke aus! Eine Gryffindor!

„SIE?", entfuhr es Snape ungläubig, während er anklagend auf sie zeigte und sich an Albus wandte.

 _„Nicht die nervtötende alles wissende Gryffindorgöre! Alles nur das nicht."_

Hermiones Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Bezweifeln Sie meine Fähigkeiten, meine Qualifikation oder einfach nur meine Persönlichkeit?", wollte sie mit schneidender Stimme wissen.

Überrascht drehte er sich zu ihr um. Für das schüchterne Gryffindormädchen, war das gut gebrüllt.

„Alles MISS Granger alles.", lächelte er sie süffisant an.

„Es heißt Professor Granger für SIE. Und Sie waren es selbst der mir ein Ohnegleichen gegeben hat!", rief sie empört.

„Was Ihnen zweifellos helfen sollte eine geeignetere Stelle zu finden!", schrie er Sie an.

„Na das klappt doch prima, ihr zwei habt schon einen Dialog eröffnet."

Der Direktor klatsche erfreut in die Hände und schien die zornigen Blicke einfach zu ignorieren.

„DAS WIRD NIE FUNKTIONIEREN.", riefen die Streithähne gleichzeitig.

„Na na Kinder, ihr beiden werdet doch gar nicht lange zusammenarbeiten müssen. Serverus zeigt Ihnen alle Räumlichkeiten, die Unterrichtspläne und natürlich ein wenig Praxis aus dem Unterricht, dann geht ihr getrennte Wege und nach einem Schuljahr geht alles wieder seiner gewohnten Wege. Die paar Wochen bis dahin haltet ihr doch aus.", mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln steckte sich Albus eins seiner geliebten Zitronenbonbons in den Mund.

„Du weißt selbst am besten, das Miss Granger eine äußerst fähige Hexe ist Serverus und Sie wissen, dass Sie kaum eine bessere Stelle für ein Praxisjahr kriegen können.", er zwinkerte beiden aufmunternd zu.

Wild mit den Armen gestikulierend wies Snape in Hermiones Richtung.

„Wie kann dieses Kind einen Professor ersetzen. Ihr Abschluss ist erst sechs Jahre her! Zu meiner Zeit hat das nicht für den Meistergrad ausgereicht."

Hermione pustete ihre Wangen vor Wut auf, ließ es aber gleich wieder bleiben als ihr bewusst wurde, wie kindisch das aussehen musste und das nachdem was Snape gerade gesagt hatte.

„Tja Professor Snape, IHRE Zeit ist ja nun auch schon länger her, nicht wahr.

(An dieser Stelle verdunkelten sich Snapes ohnehin schon finsteren Gesichtszüge noch weiter.)

Ich habe nur sechs Jahre gebraucht für meine weitere Ausbildung gebraucht. Ich bin Meisterin der Zaubertränke. Dennoch bin ich mit 24 Jahren kein Kind mehr und das werde ich Ihnen beweisen. Wo ist mein Vertrag Professor Dumbledore ich will ihn unterschreiben.", sie sah ihren ehemaligen Professor herausfordernd an.

„Das wagen Sie nicht!", knurrte er sie an, „Ich bin nicht einverstanden mit Ihnen als meine Vertretung!"

Dumbledore schob ihr den Vertrag vorsichtig hin und mit einer schnellen Bewegung und ohne ihren Blick von Snape zu lösen unterschrieb sie das Dokument.

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen Professor Granger, ich schlage vor zum Du überzugehen. Albus für sie meine Liebe.", er schüttelte ihr freudestrahlend die Hand.

„Wie freundlich von DIR, ALBUS.", triumphierend blickte sie Snape an, der grollend im Zimmer stand mit verschränkten Armen.

„Ich werde dann mal nach meinen Sachen Flohen. Professor Snape.", sie nickte ihm knapp zu, als sie den Raum verließ.

Snape blickte ihr finster nach, wobei er überlegt, ob er mit Albus als Zeugen, wohl einen Unverzeihlichen auf die kleine Hexe riskieren durfte. Dabei blieb sein Blick auf ihren Po hängen, der nun wirklich nicht der eines kleinen Kindes war.

„Also ich finde das lief doch fabelhaft! Zitronenbonbon?"

Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber Albus einen Unverzeihlichen verpassen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo liebe Leser

ich werde nur sehr unregelmäßig uploaden, da ich nicht viel Zeit zum Schreiben habe.

Und wie immer ohne Beta.

* * *

 **2\. Kapitel**

„Albus Dumbledore, was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?!"

Eine äußerst wütend aussehende Minerva McGonagall hatte sich vor seinem Schreibtisch aufgebaut.

Dumbledore versuchte unschuldig zu gucken und sah langsam aber sehr interessiert ein paar Pergamentpapiere durch.

Er wagte es jedoch nicht ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich weiß jetzt ehrlich nicht, was du meinst.", er hüstelte leise.

„Komm mir jetzt nicht so alter Zausel. Wie konntest du Miss Granger als Serverus Vertretung einsetzten. So sehr ich sie schätze, ein Slytherin wird niemals eine Gryffindor auf seinem Posten dulden. Der Streit war vorprogrammiert! Das wird nicht funktionieren!"

Jetzt konnte Dumbledore nicht mehr an sich halten und musste lachen. In seinen Augen glitzerte es.

„Oh Minerva, das wird sogar ganz hervorragend funktionieren."

McGonagall stand der Mund offen.

„Du hast das so geplant? Was soll das Albus?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Plötzlich interessierte er sich wieder brennend für seine Papiere, die er eifrig hin und her schob.

„Albus ich hexe dich nach nirgendwo, wenn du nicht endlich mit der Sprache rausrückst!", sie hatte bereits drohend ihren Zauberstab erhoben und machte kleine Schlenker in der Luft.

Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände.

„Also gut, also gut. Du hast Recht, er wird es nicht akzeptieren, schon gar nicht von Miss Granger, sie sind zu verschieden. Er muss es aber auch gar nicht akzeptieren, um ein Schuljahr auf Forschung zu gehen.", jetzt grinste der Direktor wieder ungeniert.

„Serverus ist brillant, sein Ruf rehabilitiert, der Krieg vorbei und damit seine Aufgabe als Doppelspion, es steht ihm frei zu tun und zu lassen was er will und vor allem wo immer er will. Ich will lediglich verhindern, dass er nicht wiederkommt."

Dumbledore blickte seine geschätzte Kollegin aufrichtig besorgt an.

„Du glaubst er würde nicht wiederkommen? Er würde woanders hingehen?"

„Wenn er sich hier nicht gebraucht fühlt ja. Er kann unbesorgt seiner Reise nachgehen, aber je länger er wegbleibt umso mehr Gedanken wird er sich machen, was eine Gryffindor aus seinem Unterricht macht und was eine Hermione Granger seinem Labor antut und seinen Vorräten.", setzte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.

„Denkst du nicht, dass Miss Granger eine qualifizierte Professorin für die Stelle ist?", fragte die ehemalige Hauslehrerin ihres Schützlings gekränkt.

„Oh doch, aber das Gleichgewicht der Häuser würde darunter leiden, dauerhaft. Und außerdem gedenkt Miss Granger selbst in die Forschung zu gehen, sie hat nur Interesse an einem Praxisjahr für ihre Vita. Danach habe ich keine Option mehr für den Posten. Ich muss sicher stellen, dass Serverus wiederkommt, freiwillig. Größtenteils freiwillig."

„Freiwillig...", echote McGonagall zweifelnd.

Mit sich selbst zufrieden lehnte sich Dumbledore in seinem Sessel zurück und faltete die Hände gegeneinander.

Es würde alles so einfach werden.

* * *

Serverus Snape war kein netter Mann.

Das Ende des Krieges hatte daran nichts geändert oder besser gesagt nicht viel. Es kam doch tatsächlich mal vor, dass ein Schüler aus Gryffindor zwei drei Punkte erhielt, genauso wie ein Schüler aus Slytherin zwei oder drei Punkte einbüßte.

Es musste zwar viel passieren, bis es soweit kam, ein Schüler aus Slytherin hatte Beispielsweise seinen Kessel in Brand gesteckt, ein Gryffindor wiederum eben dies Feuer geistesgegenwärtig gelöscht.

Üblicherweise war er immer noch der fiese Bastard, gefürchtet unter den Schülern, gemieden vom Rest der Welt.

Nur wenige bemerkten die feinen Unterschiede, das gesündere Aussehen, die entspanntere Körperhaltung (zugegeben diese war nur von einem wirklich aufmerksamen Beobachter zu erkennen, immerhin heißt entspannt nicht auch offen oder gar freundlich und wer würde es riskieren einen allzu genauen Blick auf ihn zu werfen?).

Nicht mehr zum Dunklen Lord gerufen zu werden, angstfrei schlafen zu können und nicht mehr den Launen eines Wahnsinnigen ausgesetzt zu sein, all das trug zu einer besseren körperlichen wie seelischen Verfassung bei.

Er blieb dennoch ein Miesmacher. Enttäuscht vom Leben, verbittert durch diese eine Fehlentscheidung, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er heute war.

Ein Ex-Todesser.

Heute ließ er mal wieder keinen Zweifel daran, dass er immer noch kein netter Mann war.

Jeder, ausnahmslos jeder, der ihm begegnete büßte Punkte ein. Bald hatte sich sein Feldzug rum gesprochen und so war sein verbleibender Weg zu seinen Räumen erstaunlich verlassen.

Da er immer noch nicht befriedigt war in seiner Wut, wog er die Möglichkeit ab, noch eine Ehrenrunde durch die Schlossflure zu drehen.

Er entschied sich dagegen, zugunsten einer hervorragenden Flasche 50 Jahre alten Whiskey.

In seinem Lesesessel vergraben, betrachtete er die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit im Glas und hielt sie vor das Kaminfeuer.

Seine Gedanken drifteten wieder ab, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen.

Serverus Snape erwartete nicht viel vom Leben, er sollte glücklich sein überhaupt am Leben zu sein und zwar auf der richtigen Seite des Krieges stehend.

Seine Opfer hatten entscheidend zum Sieg beigetragen, auch wenn es nicht leicht gewesen war und er gelitten hatte, er hatte durchgehalten. Das musste doch etwas bedeuten?

Die ersten zwei Jahre nach der Finalen Schlacht war er auch damit zufrieden gewesen, aber innerhalb des letzten Jahres kam wieder das nagende Gefühl des eingesperrt seins in ihm hoch.

Dieses Gefühl wurde drängender, stärkerer und als Folge wurde Serverus wieder unausstehlicher.

Der Unterschied zu früher war jedoch, dass er keinen genauen Grund ausmachen konnte und deshalb war er bald von sich selbst genervt. Er hatte keinen Grund, und die Schuldgefühle wegen seiner scheinbaren Undankbarkeit des Lebens gegenüber stichelten ihn.

Er hatte schließlich soviel mehr Glück, als die vielen Opfer in diesem viel zu langen Krieg.

So formte sich die Idee einer Forschungsreise in seinem Kopf, raus aus dem Schloss, weg von den Plagegeistern die man Schüler nannte.

Es hätte alles funktionieren können, Albus einzige Aufgabe hatte darin bestanden einen Ersatzlehrer zu finden.

In einem Zug wurde das Glas geleert und großzügig nachgeschenkt.

Nach so langer Zeit schaffte es der alte Mann immer noch ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Was waren seine Optionen? Verdammt er war ein Slytherin, wenn nicht auf dem direkten Wege, dann eben auf anderem.

Ein Jahr Forschungsreise, fürs erste, länger musste die Granger doch gar nicht bleiben. Technisch war sie qualifiziert genug, auch wenn er ihr das niemals sagen würde, hatte er doch keinen Zweifel daran. Was ihr fehlte war die Lehrerqualität. Die spezielle Snape Lehrmethodik.

„Eine Gryffindor würde niemals so rüde mit den zarten Pflänzchen umgehen!", spottete er dem Feuer zu.

„Obwohl...", sie war eine Gryffindor, einfach zu manipulieren, man musste nur geschickt vorgehen.

Sie war wissbegierig, er hatte eine menge Wissen zu geben, das sollte sie Ködern und ehe sie sich versah, würde sie wie eine kleine Maus in der Falle sitzen.

„Die Schlange wird der Maus schon den Weg weisen.", lachte er plötzlich mit deutlich besserer Stimmung.

Ein unvorbereiteter Zuhörer würde bei dem Klang seines Lachens einen eisigen Schauer verspüren. Unheilvoll und diabolisch hallte der tiefe Bariton seiner Lache im Kerker wieder.

„Das wird fast zu einfach werden!"

* * *

Hermione sah sich in ihren privaten Räumen um und nickte zufrieden.

Genug Regale für all ihre Bücher, große Fenster um die Sonne reinzulassen und ein eigenes Badezimmer. Es stimmte schon, als Lehrer lebte es sich im Schloss als als Schüler.

Viel auszupacken hatte sie neben ihren Büchern nicht. Ihr Studium hatte kaum Zeit gelassen, um materielle Besitztümer anzuhäufen. Es hatte ihr aber auch nichts gefehlt.

Auf ihren Kaminsims thronte ein magisches Foto des goldenen Trios. Ron und Harry machten dumme faxen während sie alle in die Kamera lächelten und winkten.

Gedankenverloren strich sie mit den Fingern den Rahmen entlang.

Ron war beim finalen Kampf gefallen. Er und Harry hatten als Auroren natürlich an vorderster Front gekämpft. Sie war auch dabei gewesen. Erinnerungsblitze durchzuckten sie, streiften die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins. Schnell drängte sie sie zurück ins Unterbewusstsein und blinzelte die ersten Tränen weg.

Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und strich mit der Handfläche über das glatte dunkle Holz.

Ob es ein Fehler von ihr war? Snape war außer sich gewesen. War sie nicht froh gewesen nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun zu haben, warum tat sie sich das also an?

Es war dumm und impulsiv gewesen, sie hatte sich von ihm provozieren lassen. Als seine Schülerin war sie zu ängstlich gewesen sich ihm entgegen zustellen, nun war sie erwachsen, verhielt sich aber stattdessen wie eine aufsässige Schülerin. Sie waren beide erwachsen, das Arrangement von Dumbledore ermöglichte doch beiden, was sie wollten, wieso es sich also so schwer machen?

Albus hatte recht, sie würde nirgendwo ein bessere Stelle finden und mit einem Jahr Praxis Erfahrung in Hogwarts würde ihre Forschung, die sie anstrebte, viel ernster genommen werden.

„Ein paar Wochen mit der Fledermaus halte ich schon aus, was sind das auch gegenüber der vielen Jahre als Schülerin?", sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu.

Es gab eine Reihe von Vorteilen.

Gutes Essen ohne selbst kochen zu müssen. Die riesige Bibliothek, die ihr nun vollständig zur Verfügung stand. Ein Labor mit jede menge Vorräten (Außer Baumschlangenhaut, wie sie Augen rollend dachte).

Das Schloss und die Umgebung waren schön und sie würde mit ihren neuen Pflichten immer noch mehr Zeit haben, als als Studentin.

Und immerhin war Snape wohl der fähigste und brillanteste Meister für Zaubertränke, auf die Art und Weise konnte sie nun doch noch von ihm lernen.

Sie lachte freudlos auf, als ob Snape sein Wissen freiwillig mit ihr teilen würde.

„Es ist doch nur Snape! Sollen mich die Dementoren holen, wenn ich mich von ihm noch einschüchtern lasse!", sie schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte nur um sofort resignierend den Kopf auf selbigen zu legen.

Wenn es doch nur wirklich so einfach wäre...


	3. Chapter 3

Als Snape am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schmeckte er noch immer den Whiskey auf seiner Zunge, sein Nacken war Steif und verspannt. Er war im Sessel eingeschlafen, zugegebenermaßen geradezu euphorisch, aber nun beim Erwachen wollte sich die Euphorie partout nicht einstellen.

Stöhnend erhob er sich aus dem teuflischen Sessel. Er wurde alt.

Tot, er wollte tot sein! Aber ein Anti-Kater-Trank würde es fürs erste auch richten.

Zum Glück war heute Samstag und damit kein Unterricht, auch wenn es genug zu tun gab.

Heute musste er Granger einweisen.

Bei Merlin, was hatte er sich gestern Abend nur gedacht! Als würde die kleine Gryffindor einfach so in seine Falle tapsen. Missmutig starrte er sein Spiegelbild an. Er fühlte sich so müde und diese Müdigkeit ging tiefer als die Whiskey durchzechte Nacht. Er war des Lebens müde, ohne Antrieb, ohne tiefere Aufgabe. Ein Mann zurückgelassen vom Schlachtweg.

„Ich muss hier weg und wenn mir Ich-weiß-alles-besser-Granger im Wege steht, dann wird es das letzte sein, was sie getan hat."

Am Frühstückstisch der Lehrer würdigte er sie keines Blickes. Selbst gewollt, hätte er es wegen seines steifen Nackens nicht gekonnt. Sie saß neben McGonagall und warf nur ab und zu einen unsicheren Blick auf ihn. Die Schüler reckten neugierig ihre Köpfe zum Lehrertisch. Die Gerüchteküche unter den Schülern brodelte. Fotos der Hexen und Zauberer, die an der Finalen Schlacht teilgenommen hatten, waren immer noch regelmäßig in den Zeitungen.

Jeder kannte die junge Hexe mit den langen braunen Haaren, auch wenn der Krieg für die jüngeren Schüler Hogwarts schon nichts greifbares mehr war. Es gab noch genug Schüler in Hogwarts, die zumindest zum Teil mit dem Krieg aufgewachsen waren und so gab es reichlich Schüler die hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten.

Albus hatte beschlossen noch zu warten, ob Hermione auch bleiben würde, bis er eine entsprechende Mitteilung an die Schüler bekanntgeben würde.

Hermione war zwar enttäuscht über Snapes Verhalten, aber verübeln konnte sie es ich nicht, immerhin war ihr Verhalten nicht weniger rüde gewesen.

Aber sie war doch schließlich hier, um ihn zu vertreten, zum Teufel, soweit Albus sie informiert hatte, WOLLTE Snape Hogwarts doch für ein Jahr verlassen.

Als Snape sich erhob, um die große Halle zu verlassen, trat sie vor ihn und lächelte ihn zaghaft an.

„Können wir mit der Einweisung beginnen, Sir?", zu spät realisierte sie, dass sie ihn immer noch wie eine Schülerin ansprach.

Sein spöttisches Grinsen entging ihr daher nicht. Kommentarlos bedeutete er ihr, ihm zu folgen und schon musste sie seinem wehendem Umhang hinterher eilen.

Es fühlte sich so gar nicht wie ein Neubeginn an.

Hermione war also nicht weniger nervös, als Snape boshaft war. Sie versuchte zuerst eine normale Unterhaltung anzufangen, zog es sogar in Erwägung sich für ihr Verhalten des vergangenen Tages zu entschuldigen. Ihr war klar, dass seine wirklich üble Laune ihre Schuld war. Er wollte sie nicht hier haben, das ließ er sie deutlich spüren. Also verstummte sie und folgte ihm verunsichert.

Er sah abgespannt aus, schlechter als gestern, wobei sie sogar gestern noch dachte, dass er deutlich gesünder aussah als früher.

Sie hatte sich ertappt, wie ihre Gedanken abgeschweift waren, als sie müde aber gleichzeitig hellwach im Bett gelegen hatte. Da waren Muskeln an Serverus Snape, die früher definitiv nicht dagewesen waren. Er war immer noch dünn, aber weniger dürr, hatte mehr Statur und seine Gesichtszüge hatten ein paar scharfe Kanten eingebüßt. Kurz um, er sah fitter aus, gesünder und lebhafter. Er war nicht im klassischen Sinne attraktiv, aber es gab sicher die ein oder andere Frau, die ihn dennoch als markant attraktiv bezeichnen würde.

„ _Und gehörst du zu eben jenen Frauen?"_ , hörte sie sich selbst in Gedanken fragen.

Schnaubend hatte sie sich umgedreht und die Decke fester um sich geschlungen. Ihr Liebesleben sah allerdings wirklich traurig aus, noch trauriger, da sie gar keines hatte. Es war ihr aber auch nie so wichtig gewesen, ihre Ausbildung hatte immer an erster Stelle gestanden und nun ja Männer in ihrem Alter verdienten kaum die Bezeichnung. Wenn sich Hermione schon auf einen Mann einlassen würde, dann nur einen der sich mit ihrem Intellekt messen konnte, mit dem ein fesselndes Gespräch möglich war, sie herausforderte.

Während der letzten Jahre war ihr so ein Mann nicht begegnet, auch wenn es einige Annäherungsversuche des anderen Geschlechts gegeben hatte.

Sie war mit dem Bild von Snapes schlanken Fingern eingeschlafen.

Während Snape sie herumführte und eine Aura der Kälte ausstrahlte, konnte sich Hermione nicht beherrschen und starrte auf eben diese schlanken Finger. Ihr Anblick beruhigte sie und Hermione fragte sich, warum ihr das nicht schon zu Schulzeiten aufgefallen war, dieser beruhigende Anblick.

Snape war so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass es ihm nicht auffiel.

Er vermied es, den Blick all zu lange auf Hermione ruhen zu lassen. Es wäre alles einfacher, wenn sie immer noch das verschüchterte Kind mit der wild abstehenden Haarmähne wäre oder eine Hexe wie Minerva. Die Launen des Schicksals waren grausam, ein scharfer Verstand verpackt in einer kurvenreichen blutjungen Hexe. Die wahre Versuchung war aber, dass sie sich ihrer Reize gar nicht bewusst zu sein schien.

Blutjung, ja das war das Stichwort, wie sollten die Schüler Respekt vor ihr haben? Wie sollte sie sich, ausgerechnet die Hexe des goldenen Trios gegen seine Slytherin behaupten können?

Die eine Hälfte der Jungs würde sie verspotten, die andere Hälfte vulgäre Gedanken hegen.

Es war zum aus der Haut fahren und seine Laune mehr als nur schlecht. Da musste er alle Hoffnungen auf sie richten und außer ihrer Intelligenz sprach nichts für sie und dabei zählte die nicht einmal viel gegen all die Dinge die gegen sie sprachen.

Wäre es um Verwandlung gegangen oder Arithmantik, da hätte es ausgereicht, aber nicht bei seinen geheiligten Zaubertränken!

Und bei Merlin er wusste sie war brillant, auch wenn dieses Wort seine Lippen nie verlassen würde.

In diesem Augenblick gab Snape Hermione die Schuld, dass er wohl auf ewig in diesen Schlossmauern gefangen bleiben würde, allein mit sich selbst. Lehnte er sie ab, wer würde es nach ihr versuchen und wie konnte er sie nicht ablehnen?

„Und das ist meine private Vorratskammer, der Anblick sollte ihnen nicht unbekannt sein", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

Damit hatte er Hermione aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und ihre Augen wandten sich wütend seinem Gesicht zu, vergessen war ihre Nervosität und die Ruhe. Warum nur, musste er immer so ein Ekel sein, erst seine kalte herablassende Art und jetzt auch noch diese gemeine Anspielung auf ihr zweites Schuljahr.

Er ratterte eine Reihe von Zutaten herunter, die sich hier dort und daneben befanden, nicht im mindesten interessiert, dass sie sich unmöglich alles merken konnte.

Hermiones Kiefer waren fest aufeinander gepresst, sie stand so kurz davor zu explodieren.

„Ach und hier haben wir meinen Vorrat an Baumschlangenhaut, der leider etwas zusammengeschrumpft ist."

Katching Jackpot.

Das brachte das Fass oder besser Hermione zum überlaufen.

„Oh sie gemeiner… sie wollen also, dass ich es zugebe?!", schrie sie ihn an.

Serverus schaute sie gespielt gelangweilt an.

„Was gibt es den da zuzugeben Miss Granger?", verächtlich blickte er auf sie runter und sprach: „Dass eine kleine Besserwisserin von Hexe meine Vorräte gestohlen hat?"

Hermiones Wangen waren Zornesrot und ihre sonst so weichen Haarwellen standen als wilde Mähne ab.

„FEIN GUT WIE SIE WOLLEN!", schrie sie mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen und aus Leibeskräften.

„ICH HABE IHRE VERDAMMTE SCHLANGENHAUT GESTOHLEN ALS ICH HIER SCHÜLERIN WAR! Zufrieden sie verdammter Bastard?"

Snape hatte sich unbewusst entgegen gebeugt bis sie auf Augenhöhe waren. Erstaunt und zum Teil belustigt über ihren Wutausbruch. Zumindest bis zu dem Wort Bastard. Bei jeder gebrüllten Silbe war sie näher gekommen, bis ihre Gesichter so nah waren, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Sie war so wütend, dass sie ausgesprochen hatte was sie dachte. Jetzt war es raus, sie hatte Snape als Bastard beschimpft.

Mit hochrotem Kopf stand sie so da, teils aus Wut, teils aus Scham, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt, sich umdrehte und aus dem Raum floh. Es war alles zu viel.

Sie verließ einen zufriedenen Snape. Das war natürlich auch eine Option, er konnte sie dazu bringen den Vertrag zu widerrufen.

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich jedoch schnell wieder. Was würde das nützen, dann stünde er nur wieder ohne Vertretungslehrer da und konnte seine Reise vergessen.

Welche Wahl hatte er?

Snape blieb noch ein paar Minuten in seinen privaten Räumen, bevor er sich auf machte Hermione zu folgen.

Hermione hatte sich in die Bibliothek verkrochen und atmete den beruhigenden Geruch der alten Bücher ein. Nichts hatte sich verändert und das war ein Segen und Fluch zugleich, weil sich sonst einfach alles verändert hatte.

Sie war umgeben von meterhohen Bücherregalen. Hunderte Tausende Bücher beherbergte die Schulbibliothek. So viel Wissen, so viel Frieden in mitten der geschriebenen Wörter. Nur in ihr drin sah es leider nicht so ruhig und friedlich aus.

Wie sollte das nur funktionieren. Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Geistesabwesend strich sie mit den Fingern über das glatt polierte Holz. Generation um Generation von Zauberern und Hexen hatte hier an diesem Tisch gesessen. Das Holz war leicht uneben, dunkel. Das war ihr Tisch, hier hatte sie, so schien es ihr, ihr halbes Schulleben verbracht.

„Oh dieser verdammte..."

„Vorsicht Miss Granger, noch eine Beleidigung aus ihrem Munde und ich könnte vergessen, dass ich herkam, um ihnen die Hand zu reichen."

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und tatsächlich neben ihr stand Snape.

Er konnte sich immer noch lautlos anschleichen.

„Woher wussten Sie wo ich bin?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Seine Antwort darauf war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Schon gut, das war eine überflüssige Frage.", wiegelte sie ab.

„Schön, dass wir uns einmal einer Meinung sind."

Hermione hielt inne und legte ihren Kopf schräg, als sie zu ihm aufblickte.

„Sie wollten sich entschuldigen?"

Die zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten dazu.

„Keineswegs Miss Granger, ich sprach davon ihnen die Hand zu reichen. Damit gebe ich Ihnen die einmalige Gelegenheit Ihren Fehler einzuräumen ohne Ihr Gesicht zu verlieren."

Ihre rehbraunen Augen blickten direkt in seine. Eine ganze Weile starrten sie sich nur an. Ein stummer Kampf.

Snape wusste, er sollte sich mehr Mühe geben, Versöhnlichkeit wenigstens vortäuschen, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Schuld mischte sich in seinen sturen Stolz, die Oberhand behalten zu wollen und so wandte er den Blick nicht ab. Oft hatte er mit einem Schüler diesen stummen Kampf gefochten. Immer war er der Sieger gewesen, nicht mal Potter hatte ihm stand halten können.

Aber Miss Granger war keine Schülerin mehr und noch etwas war anders, was?

Innerlich zuckte er zusammen, als es ihm bewusst wurde.

Der Hass.

In ihrem Blick lag kein Hass, nur Wut, Mut, Stolz und noch etwas anderes, dass er nicht einordnen vermochte, aber kein Hass. Wieso nicht?

Hermione dagegen wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder schreien sollte. Dieser Mann wagte es doch tatsächlich ihr anzubieten, sich bei IHM zu entschuldigen!

Er war so…

„ _Seine Augen sind unglaublich dunkel, fast schwarz. Was muss ich tun, damit er einlenkt. Ich weigere mich jedes mal klein beizugeben! Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach küssen, also DAS würde ihn aus der Fassung bringen… Bei Gott, Hermione reiß dich zusammen!",_ unbewusst leckte sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

Innerlich stöhnte Snape bei dieser Geste auf. Sollte ein Schlossgespenst diese sture Hexe holen! Wusste sie den wirklich nicht, was diese Geste für einen Mann bedeutete?

Geschlagen erhob sich Hermione und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen, aber ich möchte sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie es schließlich sind, der unbedingt einen Ersatz für sein Fach sucht. Ich würde außerdem behaupten, dass ICH noch andere, noch vielfältige Optionen habe und SIE nun ja gibt es noch andere Optionen für sie? Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie es mir so schwer machen, wo alles ihre Idee war.", ihr Lächeln war herausfordernd und zuckersüß.

Er starrte ausdruckslos auf die kleine Hexe herab.

„Ich werde ihre Bemerkung ignorieren und sie stattdessen einladen mir bei ein paar Tränken zu assistieren, die der Krankenflügel angefordert hat. Klingt das versöhnlich genug für sie?", die letzten Worte waren fast nur noch als Knurren zu bezeichnen.

Hermiones helles Lachen schnitt ihm direkt ins Herz und es erschütterte ihn, das es diese Wirkung hatte.

„Das wäre es tatsächlich. Für ihre Verhältnisse zumindest.", immer noch lachend schüttelte Hermione den Kopf leicht.

Gemeinsam brachen sie auf in das private Labor von Snape.

Während Snape aufzählte welche Tränke benötigt wurden, band sich Hermione ihre Haare zusammenarbeiten.

Schweigend wurde die Zutaten in der passenden Reihenfolge sortiert und vorbereitet. Es waren einfache Heil- und Schmerztränke, aufwendig aber keineswegs anspruchsvoll in der Herstellung.

Routiniert begann Snape die Kessel vorzubereiten, während Hermione die größeren Zutaten abwog und dann zerkleinerte je nach Rezeptvorgabe.

Ganz in ihrem Tun vertieft, bemerkte Hermione nicht, dass Snape ihr dabei zusah.

„Um ihre Frage zu beantworten, ich habe keine fachlichen Bedenken, aber bezweifele ihre Fähigkeiten mit den Schülern umzugehen."

Hermione hörte auf die Wurzel vor ihr zu zerhacken und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was soll das bedeuten? Ich habe schon zu Schulzeiten ständig Nachhilfe geben. Ich kann Wissen vermitteln."

„Sie sind zu nett. Ihre Art wird nicht funktionieren."

Hermione wusste zu erst nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Unsicher begann sie erneut die Zutaten vor sich zu bearbeiten. Eine Weile herrschte wieder Schweigen, was Snape nur genoss. Er hatte befürchtet, sie würde wieder wutschnaubend aus den Räumen stapfen, aber die erwachsene Granger konnte doch tatsächlich auch mal still sein.

Er krempelte die Ärmel hoch und befüllte die verschiedenen Kessel mit der vorgesehenen Menge Wasser.

„Sie wissen schon, dass es mehrere Arten gibt zu unterrichten? Sie haben zweifelsfrei ihren eigenen, nennen wir es strengen Stil, aber man kann mit Geduld und Freundlichkeit unterrichten.", sie sprach ruhig und so wie es ihm schien ohne Ärger in der Stimme. Sie blickte ihn neutral an und reichte ihm die zerschnittenen Tollkirschen für den Wundheilungstrank.

„Miss Granger wir reden hier nicht über magische Geschöpfe oder Verwandlung, wir sprechen vom gefährlichsten Fach überhaupt!"

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, für die Sicherheit der Schüler zu sorgen!", nun wurde ihre Stimme doch ein wenig ärgerlich.

„Sie sind eine Gryffindor, das macht es schwer genug gegen meine Slytherin anzukommen, da reicht nett sein nicht aus.", er versuchte wirklich seine Gereiztheit aus der Stimme heraus zu halten und sachlich zu bleiben. Deeskalation, aber das Thema musste früher oder später aufkommen.

„Ach es geht hier immer noch um die Häuser? Wieso um Merlins Willen, die Dinge haben sich geändert, der Krieg ist vorbei und gewonnen. Sie müssten auch nicht mehr so unterrichten wie früher!"

Andächtiges Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, die Kessel blubberten und beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, während sie arbeiteten.

Hermione versuchte die aufkeimende Traurigkeit zu verscheuchen und Snape seine dunklen Gedanken. Sie arbeiteten gut zusammen, weder hektisch, noch unkoordiniert. Hermione schaffte es ohne Worte immer genau das an Snape weiterzureichen, was er gerade benötigte. Zu erst war er verwundert, wie flüssig die Arbeitsabläufe ihnen von der Hand gingen, er arbeitete selten im Team, aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie den Ablauf jedes Trankes genauso gut kannte wie er. Sie wusste einfach was wann getan werden musste.

Die geschäftige Arbeit beruhigte Snape und ehe er sich versah führte er die Unterhaltung fort.

„Was soll sich geändert haben Miss Granger? Das Mal auf meinem Arm ist zusammen mit meiner Schuld getilgt, sofern das jemals möglich ist, aber ich werde immer die schmierige Fledermaus aus dem Kerker bleiben, vor dem die Schüler Angst haben. Glauben sie nicht, ich wüsste nicht, wie man mich unter den Schülern nennt", seine Stimme wurde ruhiger und verlor ihre Schärfe gegenüber der kleinen Hexe.

„Der erste Schüler zu dem ich freundlich wäre, würde in Ohnmacht fallen oder gleich bei einer Kesselexplosion die Klasse mitreißen.", er sah ihren beinahe sanften Blick und erkannte, dass er zu viel Preis gegeben hatte.

Er hatte eine Tür aufgestoßen, die eigentlich immer verschlossen zu sein hatte. Angewidert sah er das Mitleid in ihren Augen. Mitleid für ihn, das grenzte nahe an einer Beleidigung.

Er räusperte sich und sprach wieder mit belehrender und schneidender Stimme:

„Miss Granger ich rate Ihnen eindringlich ihre freundliche Art ebenfalls einzuschränken. Zaubertränke ist nicht der Ort dafür, es ist der gefährlichste Ort und Zeitpunkt an einer Zauberschule. Die Neville Longbottoms dieser Welt zeigen das deutlich. Ein Fehler, eine Unachtsamkeit, eine Unze zu viel oder zu wenig und es sterben womöglich Schüler. Es würde mich ja weniger Interessieren, aber Eltern haben die nervige Angewohnheit gleich immer Heuler zu schicken.", er grinste spöttisch.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass in meinem Unterricht absolute Konzentration herrscht. Angst kann ein guter Antrieb sein. Keiner von den Dummköpfen würde ansonsten auch nur einen Trank lernen oder den nächsten Tag erleben."

Hermiones sanfter Blick war gewichen und sich funkelte ihren ehemaligen Professor ärgerlich an.

„Nun ich denke es gibt bessere Wege! Sie werden sehen!"

Beide wandten sich wieder ihren Zutaten zu und man hörte nur das klacken der Messer auf den Schneidebrettern.

Er hatte gelogen.

Er könnte mehr sein. Der Krieg war vorbei, die alten Wunden zwar nicht geschlossen, aber er hatte mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen, zumindest so gut er konnte. Ein paar Alpträume hier, schlechte Tage da, aber allen im allen hatte er die letzten drei Jahre geschafft so etwas wie Frieden zu finden.

Nie hatte er gedacht zu überleben und es wäre ihm recht gewesen, die finale Begleichung einer Schuld. Aber er lebte und wenn er das schon tat, sollte er dann nicht mehr damit anfangen als Schuld zu empfinden? Und dennoch bereits diese Gedanken führten bei ihm zu Schuldgefühlen, ein Zwiespalt zwischen Wünschen, Hoffnungen und Schuld, Angst…

Hier im Schloss konnte er sich nicht diesem ewigen Kreislauf entziehen, hier konnte er nicht zu sich selbst finden, einem Ich jenseits des Krieges, einem Ich das hoffentlich jenseits des Todesserstigmas existierte. Das Schloss, alles hier war ein Inbegriff seines alten Lebens.

Er wollte Frieden in sich selbst finden.

Die Forschungsreise sollte ihm dies ermöglichen und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht könnte er es schaffen als was anderes als nur die schmierige Fledermaus aus dem Kerker wiederzukehren. Falls er wiederkehrte. Dumbledore hatte schon recht, es gab andere Möglichkeiten.

Aber ausgerechnet die Granger, wie konnte er seine heiligsten Zaubertränke in ihre Obhut geben?

Sicher Albus hatte Recht, sie war mehr als qualifiziert, aber sie war auch weich und impulsiv.

Seine Zuversicht, sie in die richtige Richtung hin zu formen wich mit jeder Stunde. Mittlerweile war er sicher, dass der Whiskey ihm was vorgemacht hatte.

Wie konnte Albus nicht bedacht haben, dass er das nie würde akzeptieren können?

Halt was war das? Er musste es gewusst haben! Es war Albus! Albus... Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen.

„Dieser Bonbons lutschende..."

In einer schwunghaften Bewegung drehte er sich von den Kesseln weg und hin zur Tür.

„Wehe sie jagen mein Labor in die Luft!", und ohne eine weitere Erklärung war er verschwunden und ließ eine verdutzte Hermione allein zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

„Albus…!"

Ein überaus wütender Snape fegte durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Das einzige, was die Schüler davor bewahrte alle Hauspunkte auf einmal zu verlieren, war Snapes Fixierung auf den wahren Feind.

Albus Dumbledore.

Mit rauschenden Roben erstürmte er Albus Büro: „ALBUS!"

Albus Dumbledore verharrte in seiner Bewegung. Anstatt durch die freigelegte Geheimtüre nach Draußen zu entschwinden, legte er den Wandteppich wieder über die Tür und Klopfte ein wenig den Staub raus, ganz so, als habe er dies die ganze Zeit vorgehabt und nicht etwa eine schnelle Flucht.

Er hustete, als der Staub sich in seine Lunge verirrte.

„Serverus, mein lieber Junge! Staubig hier, äh, wie laufen die Dinge?"

Snapes Blick schien ihn zu durchbohren, auch wenn er damit nicht einmal halb so viel Effekt auf den Direktor erzielte, wie bei den Schülern.

„Sprich alter Mann, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?!", Snapes Stimme war schneidend und eiskalt.

„Selbst nachdem der Krieg vorbei ist, kannst du es einfach nicht lassen, andere zu manipulieren und wie Puppen durch die Gegend zu schieben."

„Aber Serverus, ich weiß gar nicht wovon du sprichst!", versuchte er sich raus zuwinden. Unauffällig suchte er sein Büro nach weiteren Fluchtmöglichkeiten ab.

Aber diesmal würde er nicht so davon kommen.

Ohne Albus aus den Augen zu lassen, bewegte er sich auf den Kamin zu, warf eine Ladung Flohpulver hinein und rief nach Minerva.

McGonagall reagierte schnell auf die alarmierend scharfe Stimme Snapes.

„Albus, Serverus, was geht hier vor sich?"

Snape bedeutete ihr sich hinzusetzten, sein Blick ruhte weiter anklagend auf Albus.

„Minerva, wie hört sich das für dich an: Unser hoch geschätzter Direktor stellt eine Gryffindor ein, nein nicht nur irgendeine Gryffindor, sondern DIE eine Gryffindor, in dem Wissen, die perfekte Besetzung gefunden zu haben und gleichzeitig jemanden gefunden zu haben, den ich niemals akzeptieren könnte. Augenscheinlich erfüllt er meine Anforderungen, aber in Wahrheit sorgt er dafür, dass ich von mir aus meine Bemühungen einstelle. Sag mir Minerva, klingt das für dich realistisch?", endlich wandte er den Blick von Albus ab und Minerva zu.

„Serverus ich...", sie rang mit sich, aber dann verfinsterten sich ihre Züge und wurden ebenfalls ärgerlich. „Das klingt haargenau nach Albus. Vor allem, da er genau darauf spekuliert hat."

Dumbledore wurde es sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut.

„Serverus, ehe du einen Unverzeihlichen auf mich wirfst lass mich erklären. Ja ich gebe zu, ich könnte die vorgebrachten Gedanken in Erwägung gezogen haben..", man hörte ein erbostes Schnauben von McGonagall.

„Wie dem auch sei, ja es war eine günstige Fügung, als Miss Granger an mich herantrat, aber davon abgesehen war sie auch die einzige. Ich schwöre mein Sohn, auf alles was du willst, dass sonst niemand bereit war die Stelle zu übernehmen. Nach Wochen der Ausschreibung war nicht eine einzige Eule eingetroffen, also begann ich mir bekannte Zauberer und Hexen persönlich zu konsultieren.", Albus erhob sich von seinem Platz und zog seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seiner Hand türmten sich die Pergamentbögen auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Absagen, nur Absagen. Sieh selbst."

Fast gleichgültig überflog Snape die obersten Bögen, seine Augenbraue zog sich immer höher.

Auch Minerva hatte sich ein Pergament vom Tisch geangelt und schnalzte nun missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Albus das kann man kaum eine höfliche Absage nennen. Sind die alle so...so barsch formuliert?"

Erschöpft ließ sich Albus zurück in seinen Sessel fallen.

„Die meisten, aber selbst die, die netter formuliert sind, lassen keinen Zweifel daran, dass niemand gewillt ist die Stelle zu übernehmen.

Serverus mein Junge, du hast Recht, ich habe versucht die Dinge zu meinem Vorteil zu gestalten, aber du musst mich auch verstehen, ich bekam Angst. Mir wurde klar, wenn du gehst, bleibt der Posten unbesetzt. Du weißt wie wichtig die Kunst der Zaubertränke ist und niemand wagt sich daran, nicht nach dir, dem wohl größten Meister für Zaubertränke."

„Noch mehr Manipulation Albus, so plump? Du wirst alt.", knurrte ihn Snape an.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich gestehe dir zu, dass es wirklich keine Alternativen gab, egal wie willkommen dir die Möglichkeit von Miss Granger bot. Und was deine Angst betrifft Albus, so liegst du nur zur Hälfte richtig."

„Wie das Serverus?", fragte Minerva erstaunt.

„Nun verehrte Minerva, natürlich will niemand den Posten übernehmen, so lange zu befürchten gilt, dass ich ihn auch wieder selbst übernehmen werde. Ich würde die vergangene Arbeit anhand meiner, an mich selbst gesetzten Maßstäbe messen und die sind wohl für die restliche Zauberwelt zu hart. Denn obgleich du mich zu manipulieren versuchst alter Mann, hast du trotzdem Recht, ich BIN der größte Meister der Zaubertränke."

Albus versteckte sein Lächeln hinter einem Hüsteln und Minerva räusperte sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Dann vergibst du mir?"

„Ein Serverus Snape vergibt nicht. Aber ich akzeptiere deine Wahl als unausweichlich.", mit einem dramatischen Schwung seiner Roben war Snape auch schon wieder genauso schnell durch die Tür verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war.

„Er kann das wirklich gut, das mit seinen Roben."

Minerva sah Albus immer noch strafend an und seufzte dann schwer.

„Du musst damit aufhören Albus, Serverus hat sein Glück verdient und wenn er wirklich weg will..."

Albus erhob sich schwerfällig und brummte nachdenklich vor sich hin ehe er sich Minerva gegenüber positionierte.

„Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass er weg will. Ich glaube er sucht eine Aufgabe, er braucht einen höheren Sinn, jetzt da er nicht mehr Spion ist, sondern nur ein einfacher Mann.

Ein einfacher Mann, mit einer schweren Vergangenheit und einer großen Bürde.", Albus sah seine geschätzte Kollegin mit traurigem Blick an.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mir nicht wünschen, Serverus Snape auch einmal glücklich zu sehen? Aber das hier ist sein Zuhause, vielleicht nicht das Beste oder ohne Fehler, aber trotzdem das einzige, das er jemals besessen hat. Er sagt, dass er weg will, aber wird ihn das wirklich Glück bringen?"

In sich gekehrt durchschritt Snape die Flure, zurück zu seinem Labor.

Hermione Granger war wirklich seine einzige Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Dieser Gedanke nagte an ihm. Er würde sich zügeln müssen, um sie nicht zu vergraulen und dennoch musste er dominant genug sein, um ihr seine Unterrichtsdoktrinen einzubläuen.

Eine Gratwanderung die Fingerspitzengefühl erforderte, Vorbereitung und einen Plan, bedächtiges Handeln und Feingefühl für die Persönlichkeitsschwächen einer Gryffindor.

Zu seinem Glück kannte er die Schwächen von Miss Granger sehr gut.

Zu seinem Pech schien sie ein paar wenige Stärken dazugewonnen zu haben.

Als er sein Labor betrat war Hermione gerade dabei den fertigen Trank in Phiolen abzufüllen. Ehrfurchtsvoll hielt sie eine gefüllte Flasche gegen das Licht und bestaunte die vollkommene Farbe.

Pure Glückseligkeit spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder, eine Frau voller Leidenschaft für ihre Berufung.

Snape betrachtete sie einige Momente stumm ehe er sich laut räusperte.

„Da sie mit dem Trank fertig sind, sollten wir unsere Führung meiner Arbeitsräume fortführen. Wir überspringen meinen Privatvorrat an Zutaten und gehen weiter zu den privaten Räumen des Zaubertränkeprofessors. Wenn ihnen das Recht ist. Die Räume bleiben auch weiterhin mein Refugium, aber dennoch könnte es sein, dass sie diese einmal unvorhergesehen betreten müssen. Ich bewahre die kostbarsten Bücher meiner Sammlung nur dort auf."

Hermione hatte es tatsächlich geschafft sich nicht all zu offensichtlich erschrecken zu lassen, von der abermals lautlosen Erscheinung ihres ehemaligen Professors.

Aber als er das Wort Bücher und kostbar gebrauchte, konnte sie eine Regung nicht mehr verbergen.

„Nun denn Professor, worauf warten wir."

Fasziniert sah Snape der jungen Hexe nach.

„Sie werden meine privaten Räume nur im Notfall betreten. Hier in meiner privaten Bibliothek befinden sich ein paar sehr seltene Bücher über spezielle Heiltränke. Ich denke nicht, dass sie diese brauchen werden, aber man kann nie wissen.

Sie sind zu wertvoll, um sie woanders unterzubringen."

Gab er an? Ein bisschen. Hatte er Recht. Mit Sicherheit. Und hatte er Erfolg? Absolut.

Hermiones Augen gingen über im Anblick der Bücherpracht.

Er hatte die Arme ausgestreckt, um den gesamten Raum zu erfassen.

Mehrere Bücherschränke standen dicht an dicht und ächzten unter der wertvollen Last. Alles war makellos sauber, staubfrei und alt. Die Schränke reichten bis an die Decke und ein bequem aussehender Lehnsessel bildete das Zentrum des Raumes.

„Das ist… fantastisch.", hauchte sie mit geröteten Wangen und glänzenden Augen. „Es ist wirklich atemberaubend hier in mitten der ganzen Bücher. Hier könnte ich mich verlieren! Sie haben eine erlesene Sammlung.", gab sie anerkennend zu, als sie ihre Finger vorsichtig über die wertvollen Buchrücken gleiten ließ.

Snapes Blick verdunkelte sich unmerklich. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, er fand sie attraktiv und wie sie sich in den Büchern verlor, erhitzt und selbstvergessen, war sie einfach nur verführerisch schön.

Verführerisch schön und weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Groll darüber legte sich wie ein Schatten über sein Gesicht.

„Das hier sind immer noch meine privaten Räumlichkeiten, ich erwarte, dass sie das während meiner Abwesenheit respektieren und sich dem entsprechend benehmen.", er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete auf ihre Erwiderung.

„Himmel Professor, sie sollten wissen, dass ich Bücher mehr als nur respektiere. Sie werden schon keine Eselsohren finden. Ich muss mich nur beherrschen, keines dieser Schätze in meine eigene bescheidene Sammlung aufzunehmen.", sie lachte leise, bis sie den finsteren Blick des Tränkemeisters bemerkte und verstummte sofort.

„Ein Scherz Professor, ei Z."

Er räusperte sich ärgerlich, „Ich meine Miss Granger…."

„Professor Granger.", korrigierte sie ihn automatisch und wieder ignorierte er sie.

„Ich meinte MISS Granger, dass sie keinen Besuch hier hin mitbringen sollten."

„Wieso sollte ich jemanden hier hin mitnehmen?", fragte sie aufrichtig verwirrt, den Blick immer noch über die Bücher schweifend.

Merlin, warum hatte er damit anfangen müssen. Kopfschmerzen kündigten sich an.

„Weil", biss er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, „Die Kellerräume abgelegen sind und einen separaten Zugang von außen besitzen und man so unbemerkt von den restlichen Schlossbewohnern eintreten kann."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht.", langsam wurde auch Hermione ärgerlich, warum kam er nicht auf den Punkt?

Jetzt hatte er wirklich Kopfschmerzen, er drückte angespannt seinen Nasenrücken zusammen.

„Bei Merlin, stellen sie sich doch nicht so dumm an, muss ich es wirklich aussprechen?!"

„Müssen sie wohl, wenn sie wollen, dass ich verstehe, was das ganze Gerede bedeuten soll."

Beide funkelten sich wieder aufgebracht an.

„Herrenbesuch Miss Granger, ich wünsche keinen Herrenbesuch in meinen Räumen!"

Verdattert schaute Hermione ihn an. Damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ihr Privatleben war eigentlich so privat, dass es nicht mal existierte und dann dieses altmodische Wort.

„Ich treffe keine ´Herren´"

Jetzt war es an Snape verdattert zu gucken.

„Sie treffen sich mit Frauen?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Was?! Nein!", rief Hermione schockiert. Sie spürte ebenfalls den ersten Anflug von Kopfschmerzen.

„Professor Snape, ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas wie Herrenbesuch. Mir ist auch noch kein Mann begegnet der interessant genug gewesen wäre meine Zeit zu beanspruchen.", sie wandte sich wieder den Büchern zu und seufzte. „Ach aber diese Bücher, ja diese Bücher während meine gesamte Zeit wert."

Überrascht beobachtete Snape die junge Frau vor sich, wie ihre Augen beim betrachten der Bücher funkelten und strahlten.

Nochmals räusperte er sich.

„Nun ich denke damit wäre nun alles gesagt. Wir sollten weitergehen.", damit drehte er sich um und ging voran.

In Gedanken kämpfte er immer noch mit der Überraschung, die ihr Geständnis bei ihm ausgelöst hatte. Sie traf sich also mit niemanden, weil ihr keiner Interessant genug war.

In Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte eine Gedankliche Notiz auf seiner To-do Liste

„ _Bücher mit Räumlichkeitsbeschränkung verzaubern."_

Er brauchte einige Schritte, um zu bemerken, dass er allein weitergegangen war. Ärgerlich machte er wieder kehrt, nur um Hermione in einem alten Buch versunken wiederzufinden.

Selbst sein ungeduldiges Räuspern, konnte die junge Hexe nicht aus ihrer Tätigkeit aufschrecken.

Das war sie also, die einzige Hexe, die es ihm ermöglichen konnte Hogwarts zu verlassen und ihr musste er beibringen wie man den ignoranten Rotzlöffel nicht nur Wissen eintrichterte, sondern sie auch noch vor sich selbst bewahrte, um sie am Leben zu halten. Und da saß sie nun, besagte Hexe, nicht fähig die Finger von seinen kostbarsten Büchern zu lassen.

Er wollte sich gerade noch einmal lauter räuspern, als sein Blick sich auf Hermiones Gesicht konzentrierte. Wieder dieser verklärte Blick, die geröteten Wangen, das kleine feine Lächeln, welches manchmal einer überlegenden Anstrengung wich.

„ _Merlin, sie sieht aus wie eine Hexe in purer Ekstase."_

Kurz flackerte ein Bild vor ihm auf, die selbe Hexe, die selben geröteten Wangen und verklärten Augen und dazu noch ein lustvolles Stöhnen auf den Lippen, wie sie unter ihm lag.

Er steckte in größeren Schwierigkeiten, als er dachte.

Schnell verscheuchte er das Bild aus seinen Gedanken, schob es weit in hinterste Bewusstsein, aber er wusste, es hatte sich bereits eingebrannt. Laut und deutlich räusperte er sich.

„Nur noch 5 Minuten."

„MISS GRANGER!"

Eine mehr als überraschte Gryffindor blickte auf. Sie hielt das dicke in Leder gebundene Buch fest an ihre Brust gepresst. Ihrer Nervosität folgend, fing sie an auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Wenn ich _bitten_ dürfte Miss Granger.", seine Stimmte tropfte nur so vor Sarkasmus und Missbilligung.

Diesmal korrigierte ihn Hermione nicht, sondern stand nur kommentarlos auf, legte das Buch vorsichtig zurück und warf nur einen bedauernden Blick zurück über ihre Schultern.

Als sie an Snape vorbei nach Draußen ging war es ihm als hörte er ein geflüstertes „Bald".


End file.
